The Heart Of Evil
by LoveAndHate3
Summary: Mandie is just a normal girl when she gets her Digimon & is persuaded to go to the digital world. Once there she finds out that 'she' is hurting all the Digimon but what happens when Mandie falls in love with the one all the Digimon fear?I dont own digimo
1. Prolog

Hi my name is Mandie and I'm just your normal collage student (or at least I will be once I start collage)

Prolog

Hi my name is Mandie and I'm just your normal collage student (or at least I will be once I start collage). We'll technically I'm not normal either, you see when I went to Japan 2 months ago to visit my friend, I opened up my laptop to check my email and there was this weird little egg thing on the screen. At first I ignored it, thinking it was my friend playing around with my computer again, but later that night I found out just how wrong I was.

It was about two am in the morning and my laptop started making this weird buzzing sound (loud enough that it woke me up) and when I opened it to see what the problem was there was a bright flash of light and before I knew what was happening, the egg that was on my laptop earlier that day was sitting on my lap. But that wasn't the weirdest thing about it, the egg felt warm, like it was alive and I could feel something moving inside.

I decided to keep the egg, I mean really what else could I do with it, fry it? So I wrapped it up in a blanket and put it in the bed with me, and soon after that I fell back to sleep. The next morning I was almost convinced that the night before had only been a dream, until I rolled over and saw two little eyes staring at me.

Needless to say I screamed loud enough that my friend came running into the room and when she saw the little bluish purple blob that the eyes belonged to, her reaction was distinctively different, she melted.

Well more accurately she rushed over to the bed, flopped down (Crushing me), and began to cuddle with the thing like it was a baby. After I convinced her to get up (she still held the thing captive in her arms) I managed to regain some of my composure and looked the thing over carefully.

It was (or maybe I should say is I'm not sure) small enough to fit comfortably in a child's arms, bluish purple and looked almost as if it were a raindrop falling to the ground and splashing back up. (S/N 1)

I remember thinking "what the hell is this thing" before taking it from my friend's hands and holding it up to the light (it was slightly transparent to boot). That's when it spoke and scared the living crap out of me, its first words were "Hi I'm Moonmon, and I'm your Digimon partner!

Later on I learned that Digimon were digital creatures that lived in a place called the Digital World and that a chosen few came to the human world when ever there was trouble to find humans they could bond with and bring back to save the world (I didn't learn about the save the world part until a few weeks later keep in mind).

In just a few short weeks Moonmon and I became friends and it became apparent that she missed her world. She would tell me stories about it late at night when everyone else was asleep. She told me about how the mountains that surrounded the village she lived in were the best place in the word to play hide and seek and how you could always find the best berries and even how there was a secret lake in the mountains that only she and no one else knew about.

I could see how sad she was getting and so I decided that she should return to the digital world, and that I would go with her. She told me the night before our trip that I didn't have to worry about people thinking I was lost, because a year in the digital world was only about a minute here. Again I later found out that that was true, and yet a minute of our time isn't a years worth of there's, something I never understood.

When we stood in front of the laptop that she had came from, I held out the strange little blue device that had come with her in the egg (I later learned it was called a digivice) and per Moonmon's instructions yelled out "DIGI GATE OPEN!"

And this is where my story begins, with a blinding flash, and me face down in a pile of dirt.

S/N - digimon./wiki/Moonmon

A/N: REVIEW !! – Love&Hate3


	2. Welcome to the digital world

Chapter 1 – Welcome to the digital world

Chapter 1 – Welcome to the digital world

I picked myself up from the ground and spit out the dirt from my mouth "Yuck where am I? Moonmon? Moonmon where are you?" I looked around the small clearing but my friend wasn't anywhere to be found "hey Moonmon this isn't the time for games where are you?" From somewhere in the bushes I hear her voice, "I'm coming Mandie don't worry I'm coming!" A few seconds later a strange thing that looks almost like a rabbit pops its head out of the undergrowth "Here I am Mandie, no need to worry"

I screamed then, and hurled a rock at the rabbit thing, before running off into the forest, and right off a cliff. Before I fell far though I heard the rabbit thing yell " LOP EAR RIPPLE" and two strands of some purple thing wrapped around me and dragged me back up to the ground.

Once I was safely away from the cliff edge and had caught my breath I looked at my savior "Thank you, I'm sorry I threw a rock at you who are you anyway and have you seen my friend Moonmon?" The little rabbit laughed then and it sounded so much like Moonmon that I had to smile. "I was Moonmon Mandie, but I digivolved and now I'm Lunamon, welcome to the digital world Mandie!"

For the first time I looked the Digimon over and I noticed that although she was different looking, the emotion behind her eyes was exactly the same as when she was Moonmon. But boy had she changed a lot, she was still small, but large enough that a child wouldn't be able to hold her, she had grown ears, four of them, and had this weird looking pendent on her shirt, not only that but there was a little thing that looked like a stray hair sticking out from her head that moved around almost as if it was its own being. "Luna…mon?

She smiled at me then just like she used to when we were in the human world and we both started laughing. Hearing the noise some other Digimon poked there heads out of the foliage and ran forward "Lunamon, Lunamon your home, your home!" and surrounded my Digimon showering her with hugs.

When they separated long enough that I could get a good look at them, it was fairly easy to sum them up. One looked like a blue cat head with a tail, the next a bee without its stripes and butterfly wings, and the last looked like a blue and white fox head with a tail and a helmet with two metal spikes on top. Lunamon pushed them forward one by one and they introduced themselves as Wayamon, Puroromon, and Kapurimon.

I waved to each one and then looked back over to Lunamon who was trying not to laugh "Well introduce yourself." I smiled nervously down at the three little Digimon and they stared back up at me with bug eyes, "I'm Mandie Lunamon's um… partner…or friend I guess is a better word." The bee with butterfly wings one in the middle hopped forward, "Are you going to stop Her so we can be safe again?" For a moment I was confused and looked at Lunamon "What are they talking about, did you do something wrong Lunamon?" Lunamon shook her head and looked sad for a moment then, "No not me, Her. The other human who came here a few months ago, she calls herself the Digimon Queen and she's been destroying everything that gets in her way, and captures Digimon to keep as pets." All three of the little Digimon look away but the last one to introduce itself, Kapurimon speaks up, "She took away our mama's and papa's away to. Wont you please get them back for us?"

My heart broke just then, and I looked each Digimon in the eye, my own included. "Yes, I'll stop her don't worry, I know what its like to grow up without a family, and I wont let the same happen to you." All of the Digimon cheered then and preceded to give me a greeting like that had given Lunamon.

It was short lived however, because another Digimon jumped down from the tree and had an evil smile. She (I'm assuming it was a she by her voice) looked almost like a puppy dog but her ears and tail were pink, and she had yellow claws. When it spoke its voice was like nails but I could tell it was female, "Well, well you think that do you? Then I guess in the name of the queen I, Labramon will have to punish you for you betrayal, RETRIEVE BARK!"

She let out such a sound then that I had to cover my ears and the Digimon and I were blown backwards almost off the cliff again. Despite her large ears Lunamon was the only one who didn't seam affected, she leaped toward the Digimon and with a cry of "LUNA CLAW" started to swipe at her with her claws covered in darkness.

Even though it looked like Lunamon was going to win the fight, Labramon had a trick up her sleeve. When Lunamon was close enough, she yelled "CURE LIQUOR" and although that particular attack is normally used to heal an ally, it coated Lunamon with a amber colored syrup and she screamed in pain.

"LUNAMON NO" I ran towards her and started to try and rub some of the syrup off, my eyes watering as I touched it and felt how it was stinging her. My digivice began beeping then and a voice spoke from out of it, "You are the one." There was another blinding flash and from somewhere far away I heard Lunamon's voice "LUNAMON DIGIVOLVE TO… LEKISMON!" and then where Lunamon had been moments before stood a Digimon taller then me, but still resembling Lunamon by her chest pendent and multiple ears. "Lunamon you …changed." The bigger Digimon looked back at me with a smile "I'm Lekismon now" and she pulled a spike from her back as a bow formed in her hand. She took aim at Labramon using the spike as an arrow and spoke "You have been fooled Labramon, the Digimon queen is an evil woman who cares nothing about the suffering or pain of others, but even so you have attacked my friends unjustly, and for that you will pay TEAR ARROW!" The spike which then appeared to be covered in ice flew towards Labramon and though she did her best to escape, she was hit and transformed into an egg much like the one that came from my laptop a few weeks before. The egg shuttered for a moment and then disappeared. Lekismon was surrounded in a cocoon of light ad once again became Lunamon.

I hugged her then not caring if she was Moonmon, Lunamon or Lekismon, just happy to have my friend safe in my arms. "You did great Lunamon! Thank you so much!" The other three Digimon came forward and joined in, jumping around (and on) us until we were all to tired to do much else.

A/N: Please Review I want to know what you think, it bothers me when people read my stories and don't leave a comment.


End file.
